


The Eye of the Storm

by shirasade



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [23]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Feels, Introspection, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Praise Kink, Subdrop, Top Xiao Zhan, bottom yibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: It was the hottest sex Yibo had ever had, Xiao Zhan somehow knowing how to push buttons Yibo hadn't even been aware of he possessed.For WM20 day 25 prompt: drop
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859722
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128
Collections: Shirasade's Drabbles, Writer's Month 2020





	The Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have a massive thing for sub!Yibo? Yes. Yes I do. ;)

Wang Yibo's life was a whirlwind. Between performances, promotions and his many hobbies it left him little time to rest, and usually that was perfectly alright with him. He thrived on attention, always had, although he still had to work on dealing with the more annoying parts of fame. Even after all these years, he continued to have little patience with stupid questions, earning himself a reputation of being somewhat aloof, cold even.

It was one of the things he admired most about Xiao Zhan, the way he always had a warm smile for even the most aggravating of interviewers or fans. Especially because Yibo knew that unlike him Xiao Zhan absolutely needed to make time for solitude and quiet in the midst of his own hectic schedule. It had taken Yibo a while during filming to understand this, but when they reached the point in their relationship that Xiao Zhan had been content to let Yibo stick around during those moments, it had felt like a particularly sweet win.

Even sweeter, though, was the taste of Xiao Zhan's lips, a drunken one-night-stand turning into a string of hook-ups turning into carefully arranged intersections of their busy lives, Xiao Zhan pushing Yibo to his knees, over dressing-room tables, onto whatever bed they found themselves near. It was the hottest sex Yibo had ever had, Xiao Zhan somehow knowing how to push buttons Yibo hadn't even been aware of he possessed. As if the rapport they'd built portraying soulmates and the hours spent killing time on set, poking and prodding each other, had translated into a kind of sexual sixth sense.

It was overwhelming, almost scary, because Yibo had no defenses against it, falling open under Xiao Zhan's careful hands, his insistent lips, the way he pushed inside him. Even when Yibo started out as the aggressor, teasing and baiting Xiao Zhan, at some point it was like a switch flipped and Yibo could feel himself go pliant, soft and vulnerable, soaking up whatever Xiao Zhan was giving him like the first rain after a long drought.

It would have been frightening if it hadn't felt so good. If Xiao Zhan hadn't known how to put Yibo back together as efficiently as he'd taken him apart. 

Hands that had held him down firmly instead stroked him gently, wiping him clean, lips that had sucked marks where people wouldn't see instead pressed feathery kisses against his heated skin, a voice that had ordered him to open up and take it instead showered him in a constant stream of praise. The loving attention wrapped itself around Yibo, called him back from that floating space he'd slipped into until he'd returned to his own body, anchored by the strength of Xiao Zhan's arms, the warmth of his smile.

With Xiao Zhan, Yibo's mind became quiet, their times together an oasis, the eye of the storm that was Yibo's life. With Xiao Zhan, Yibo could let himself drop, secure in the knowledge he'd be caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [prompt list](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/625231631577399296/hello-august-hello-writersmonth-im-still) for this year's Writer's Month. Feel free to drop me a number and a ship, and I'll see if I get inspired.


End file.
